Mi esperanza
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: No tengo forma de explicar esto, pero aun que sea denle una oportunidad, entren y lean y dejen su opinion. Y si no quieren no les obligo para nada.


**Fanfic dedicado a Kozuue, es para ti (aun que lo lea tarde vale igual :3) espero que le guste, a ustedes también lectores, Kozue Okawa no me pertenece es la OC de Kozuue, solamente lo pedí prestado (no me rete Kozuue :3) las comillas son los pensamientos, para enterder la letra favor de escuchar la cancion busquen "Full Moon Wo Sagashite Eternal Snow" es muy linda~ no dejo de molestar ya pueden leer  
><strong>

**Inazuma Eleven/Súper Once no me pertenece es de Level-5. Ni Full Moon Wo Sagashite**

* * *

><p>Una chica de mas o menos 14 años, pelo rizado color castaño un poco mas debajo de los hombros, ojos color miel y gafas de marco negro, miraba el cielo invernal ya que en estas fechas Inazuma Town estaba en invierno acompañada de su fiel bufanda y un par de guantes sonreía.<p>

Por que ahora mismo conocería esa tan esperada nieve tocarla y sentirla, aunque aun no nevaba ella esperaría que si lo haría, jugar con ella hasta hartarse, todos aquellos pensamientos tenia en su mente pero alguien la saco de ellos.

-Kozue –Llamo una voz conocida- si sigues aquí afuera te vas a enfermar

-No quiero irme… -Fingiendo no estar nerviosa- quiero ver la nieve, Tsunami

-Tú siempre así –Sonrió el moreno- nunca cambiaras

-¿Acaso me dices que quieres que cambie? –Volteo a ver al moreno-

-No….me gustas tal y como estas –Kozue se sonrojo al escuchar eso-¡D-digo! Que estas mejor como estas

-Me alegro….-Resopla derrotada- no me gusta que la gente me diga que cambie, si no le gusta como soy..¡pues que mal! –Levanto su puño enojada-

A Tsunami solo le salió una gotita anime al escuchar eso.

-_"Solo díselo…si no se lo dices ahora..te arrepentirás"_-Pensaba Tsunami en su mente- Kozue…e-esto yo…

-¿Si? –Le miro observándole con sus dulces ojos color miel-

-Que yo….tu… yo…tu…me..me –Decía nervioso- _"¡Vamos díselo!"_

-¿Qué pasa por que estas tan nervioso?

En ese momento Tsunami la tomo de los hombros y con voz temblorosa dijo:

-Kozue…esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos…_ "Si no pude decírtelo, perdóname Kozue mía"_

Mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas mientras mi mirada resbalaba una y otra vez sobre la mirada fija que le tenia puesta a él, a Tsunami.

-Lo se….no nos veremos por un tiempo

_**¿Cuánto tiempo**__** ha pasado**__** desde que**__** me**__** enamoré**__** de **__**ti?**_

"_Nunca pude decirte cuanto te amo, perdóname Tsunami"_

-C-cuanto tiempo será… -Pregunto la castaña con voz quebrada- cuanto…

-No lo se… no se con exactitud –Respondió abrazándola y acariciando su rizado cabello-

Por que justamente en ese mismo momento, tan lleno de dolor nevó…nevó para esa despedida.

_**Mis sentimientos solo se han incrementado**_

-Te extrañare –Sollozo la chica-

-Yo también

Luego de unos minutos, quizás horas, Tsunami se despidió de ella, dejándole un beso en la frente mientras ella, trataba de ser fuerte, pero saladas lágrimas traicioneras resbalaban de su frágil y pálido rostro.

Para luego de eso, Kozue Okawa quedo triste su amiga Toko siempre le consolaba por que para ella, era como su hija

-Me siento….tan mal por no haberle dicho antes que lo amaba

_**¿Incluso se notan, cuando yo nunca los dije con mis palabras?**_

-Kozue, no te preocupes por eso se que volverá

**-**¿¡Pero como si ya han pasado 3 meses! –Espetó la castaña-

_**Como la nieve, solamente se van acumulando**_

-¿Crees en los milagros? –Le miro decidida su amiga de cabello color salmón-

**-**Claro…claro que si

-Entonces cree en ellos

-Aun así…siento su tacto…cuando me abrazo

_**Abrázame fuertemente, es así como quiero sentirme**_

Por que sin duda, el amor duele ¿pero desear no enamorarse nunca de él?

_**Yo no quería saber, que era enamorarse de alguien**_

-Hubiese…hubiese deseado no haberme enamorado de el si supiera que pasaría esto

_**Te amo, mis lágrimas no pueden parar, por eso deseo, nunca haberte conocido**_

Aun sigo pensando en ti, no puedo parar hasta incluso en mis sueños puedo oírte, sentirte, decirme unas tantas palabras típicas de ti.

_**¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que he pensado en ti?**_

No puedo ni siquiera definir el tiempo que estoy pegada en la ventana, quizás una pequeña esperanza dentro de mí, que aparezca tu silueta.

_**Mis suspiros empañan el cristal de la ventana**_

Quiero sentirte, que me abrases como siempre lo hacías, un consuelo cuando lloraba

_**Abrázame fuertemente, tan fuerte que pueda romperme**_

Cada día salgo, para que siquiera pueda verte cerca, sin bufanda nada, por que realmente lo sé, aun que te espere quizás ni siquiera llegues…

_**Así que, incluso el viento helado o una tormenta de nieve, no sentiré frío**_

Todavía espero, me desvelo en las noches no puedo dormir me llegan los recuerdos de los días que pasamos juntos, esos días divertidos.

_**Esta noche, también, sostengo, este silenciador a medio terminar, sola**_

Desearía que una avalancha de nieve cubriera mis sentimientos, así no lloraría mas por ti.

_**Si solo una caída de nieve fuera eterna, ¿Podría ocultar mis sentimientos por ti?**_

Quiero que me abrases, ahora mismo, por favor aun que sea quiero sentirte abrazándome y consolándome

_**Abrázame fuertemente, es así como quiero sentirme**_

Realmente, pido no haberme enamorado de ti… estoy sufriendo por no verte, cada vez que mencionan tu nombre solo quiero llorar.

_**Yo no quería saber, que era enamorarse de alguien**_

Ahora mismo me encaminaba para aquel lugar, el lugar de nuestra despedida todavía es inverno, volvió la nieve y me acompañaba en mi solitaria vida.

_**Te amo, desde el fondo de mi pecho**_

No puedo negarlo, te amo. Te amo perdidamente pero aun así quiero llorar, para limpiar mi triste alma.

_**Quiero gritarle al cielo invernal**_

Quiero decir entre gritos que te amo, que quizás si te hubiese detenido en ese momento estarías conmigo, pero fui cobarde no lo dije. Lo siento perdóname.

-¡Quiero verte ahora mismo! –Grite entre sollozos- por favor… que sea una vez…

"_**Quiero verte ahora mismo"**_

Seguí llorando, en rodillas susurrando tu nombre entre sollozos por que no verte sentí que te odiaba, pero tampoco puedo odiarte. Por que te amo Tsunami Jousuke…te amo

-Yo también quiero verte…

Sentí esa voz detrás de mi

-Yo también quería verte

Escuchaba pasos y sonido de la nieve pisadas.

-Perdóname Kozue, por no decirte algo que debía haberte dicho –Dijo el moreno con dolor- se que soy un estúpido

-….

No respondí.

-¡Quiero decirte que te amo! ¡Yo te amo Kozue Okawa! –Grito mirando a la castaña-

Quede impactada, lo que querías decirme entonces, ¿Era eso? Pero no pudiste.

Me levante y te mire

-Yo también te amo Tsunami –Aun las lágrimas cubrían mi rostro-

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo

-Estuve pensando en ti, todos los días

-Tonto, me hiciste llorar

-Perdóname no era mi intención

Nos miramos por un rato fundiéndonos en nuestros ojos, aun mis ojos estaban rojos por llorar tanto, y en cambio los tuyos estaban llenos de vida, más lagrimas se asomaban por mis ojos y tu las secaste con un pulgar.

-No llores ya estoy aquí

Y nos fuimos acercando haciendo acortar nuestra distancia sintiendo tu entre cortada respiración ¿Estabas nervioso? Pues yo igual.

Ya no había distancia nada, que impidiera que sintiera tu calidos labios junto a los míos fundiéndose en un casto y apasionado beso.

Y obras del destino empezó a nevar acompañando ese acto, dejando algo amargo pero lo devolvió con algo dulce.

Sin duda el destino lo tenia todo preparado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que le haya gustado! Y espero que lo lea cuando vuelva todo para usted Kozuue no se por que tanta formalidad se me pego hehehe, que lo disfrute y ustedes igual lectores, quizás sea muy cursi, muy aburrido, pero va con todos mis sentimientos. cabe mencionar que la letra yo la traduci, ya saben no me gusta copiar las traduciones ¬_¬ soy asi ^^ solo espero una cosa que le haya gustado estoy dejando el medio testamento, mejor dejo de molestar.<br>**


End file.
